Time and Again
by LynaQT
Summary: Kel's future is about to meet a familiar guest from the past. Alanna will meet a lady she never knew existed, and Tortall will never be the same.
1. Prologue: The Year

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Prologue

Rated PG (Just in Case)

By LynaQT

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue.

****

Prologue: The Year

Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau was holding a grudge. Yes, the King's Champion, the Lioness, the first lady knight in centuries, the warrior woman of many legends was holding a grudge. Not ONLY that, but this grudge was toward the man she swore to protect…the King of Tortall, Jonathan of Conté. But all grudges aside, Alanna needed to return to Corus. She had spent a year stewing in her fury, which was not only directed toward Jon or that damnable STUMP of a man, Lord Wyldon. That infuriating feeling was also toward herself. 

__

I WANTED SO BADLY to help Keladry of Mindelan that--Mithros-be-damned--Jonathan had to ORDER me away. And worst of all HE…HE was RIGHT! She didn't need me to be her guiding light. She survived Wyldon unjustified probationary period. Not only survived, but proved herself worthy of being a knight of the realm.

Yes…Jonathan was right. Of course, I'm NOT going back to TELL him he is right…I'm going back because…it's about time. Yes. This is the year, the Goddess warned of. THE YEAR. It is not the time for anger. We need to prepare for the battles to come. After all, I need to get back to Corus before the Goddess's gift arrives. 

A/N. This is my first fanfiction. I have only read the Lioness series, skimmed the Immortals, and read only First Test. Personally, I just finished First Test yesterday and HAD to write something. Plot Copyright 2001, May.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	2. Chapter 1: She Arrives

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Chapter 1

Rated PG (Just in Case)

By LynaQT

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue.

****

Chapter 1: She Arrives

__

Morning…

"Neal, what is going on?" Kel had been back at the palace for only a week and today everyone was busy. Classes were distracted, and everyone seemed to be doing menial tasks. Even Joren wasn't around to bug Kel or any other first year pages. Servants were scrambling everywhere: dusting this, cleaning that, washing this, and drying that. It was the first meal of the day and time to finally get the lowdown on what was going on.

"You're in luck, my good friend," Nealan of Queenscove was in a chipper mood even though it was morning. He grabbed an apple and loaded his plate with scrambled eggs. "Guess who is coming to our lovely Corus? Come on…I'll give hints." 

"Luck? A unique choice of words, so is it royalty? The way the servants have been acting all morning, it must be someone important." Kel added an extra bread roll to her platter for her feathered roommates. "Hmm…Maybe someone from Mindelan? Wait, it must be Princess Chisakami, right?"

"Close, but no cigar," Neal took one impassive look into Kel's eyes, raised an eyebrow, and laughed at the bewildered look of a Yamani. "Let's just say that this person in question is one you have been dying to meet ever since you came here."

"ALANNA!" Kel thought over that last sentence for about a second, dropped her meal, and ran to her room with Neal close behind. "How can you even call my guess CLOSE?!? Dear Yama, what am I going to SAY?!"

"Slow down! KEL! We haven't even EATEN YET! You KNOW we can't eat without ALL the pages." By the time Neal caught up with Kel, they were already at her door. "Besides, it was CLOSE just because you guessed. Last year, you would have given me some stoic expression and expected me to answer you plainly. At least now, you humor me."

Kel seemed to be at a mental standstill after such an un-Yamani outburst over her hero. "When is she coming? Which cat should I bring? Do you think I will get to see her? Why did she come back?"

"I think the black cat would be the best. Did you know that when Alanna was a squire she had a black cat with violet eyes? She called him Faithful. I read that he would perch on her shou —Ouch!"

"Answer my PERTINENT questions PLEASE or I'll punch you again…HARDER," Kel for once couldn't control her emotions and she did not have time to waste. She had to figure out how to worm her way to see the Lioness.

Neal absentmindedly rubbed his bruised shoulder. It would take another beating in the morning training. Sigh. "Be that way. Afternoon. The black one. Maybe. I don't know. Why, out of all reactions you could have possibly taken, do you run to your room for a cat?"

"I need the luck." Kel pocketed her black porcelain cat that was crafted to look like it was waking from a nap.

"You know what? I think you need all the luck you can get because now we are phenomenally late for breakfast. Our lovely Lord Stump will probably punish us with so many chores that we will never have the time to meet Alanna at all."

"DAMN IT!"

__

Morning…

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was waiting at the port to welcome his old friend. "I thought you said you would never travel by sea again."

Alanna had no patience for jokes; she had lost what little food she had eaten on that godforsaken sea. "Don't test me. There was no time and the fastest way to get to Corus was by sea. Believe me if time WASN'T of the essence I would have taken a leisurely journey by ROAD."

"What is the rush? Are the Scanrans planning another invasion?" Raoul knew that Alanna had spent most of last year keeping the Scanran raiders in their place.

"Not that I know of. I came back because of personal reasons." Alanna packed her bags on her saddle and hoisted herself on. "We should head out now, if we are going to be in Corus before sunset."

"Whatever you say, Lioness." Raoul was curious, but of course kept to himself. Each to his—her—own. "Let's ride."

__

Afternoon…

They had finally arrived. Jon had been waiting for Alanna, since the day she left a year ago, to return home. It wasn't often that they got in a fight, and the Kelandry issue had turned into a full on war. But he supposed that after a year of waiting, it was the time for forgiveness. He ordered an informal dinner celebration for the return of the King's Champion. He hoped that the bonds of friendship would be re-mended and that their relationship would return to what it once was.

Jon knew that he could not allow Alanna to have contact with Kel still, but after Kel became a squire there would be a new compromise to be made…

__

Evening…

"Cheers to the return of our Champion and may she know that she is always wanted here," Jon looked directly into violet eyes with that sentiment. "Besides it has been far to boring without our Lioness to keep us on our toes."

"Thank you for this elegant welcome, Jon. I'm sorry I came back without more than a day's notice, but I had forgotten what an important day this is." Alanna wasn't sure how she should approach the subject of her arrival, but she knew that they needed an answer and soon.

The dinner assemblage was comprised of all of Alanna's friends, colleagues, and family. George arrived with the children earlier that day, but with the preparation for the dinner Alanna had not had the time to properly greet her husband.

"This is the day when I'm supposed to receive a gift from someone very important to me," Alanna looked up from her palms and saw that everyone was listening intently. _How should I go about telling them my gift is from the Great Mother Goddess…Well, they don't need to know all the details… Yes, the less they know the better. And I might as well spill the info. Gary looks like he is about to fall out of his seat, _Alanna thought with an inward chuckle. "Anyway, I don't know why I'm beating around the bush, so I will just say it. My 'gift' is of magical descent. And it should be arriving in approximately ten seconds, which is why I practically killed myself to get here, in Corrus, on time."

__

The word 'magical' got Numair's attention and I could practically hear everyone counting down. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…

With that, a flash of brightness enveloped the dining hall. The light was so bright at first it looked white, but gradually as everyone's eyes adjusted there was a hint of violet. The power was so immense those with the gift felt a slight twinge of pain, but as quickly as the pain had come; a peace encircled them all. The light receded and all that was left was a young brunette girl.

__

Well, I DID say approximately…

"Everyone, I would like you all to greet my niece, my Brother Thom's daughter, Lady Alexis of Trebond."

A/N. Well, that is pretty good for a day's work. Please read and review. I'd appreciate all the advice. I have not read Page yet and I MUST review the Immortal Series, because I DO DO DO want to use all, if not most of the beloved characters we know. Plot Copyright 2001, May.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Chapter 2

Rated PG (Just in Case)

By LynaQT

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

****

Chapter 2: Explanations

The response was exactly as Alanna expected it to be.

"Alexis? Thom's daughter? I thought Thom was dead."

"I CAN'T believe it!"

"What do you mean? That a dead man can have children?"

"See, Daine there goes your last excuse. Thom was a powerful mage AND had children I don't see why we can't."

"Obviously, Thom WASN'T JUST interested in magic. I wonder who's the mother."

"She looks like Trebond a'ight." That last thought came from Alanna's childhood confidant Coram Smythesson. He walked up the young girl, who was now looking curiously at them all, and took a good look at her. "She has the stubborn chin, the slight stature, an' the eyes with that troublemakin' gleam of adventure. Her EYES…Only Trebond h've eyes that shade of violet."

Coram's comments seemed to awaken Alexis to her surroundings at last. "Please, continue talking as if I wasn't right here in front of you. I know. It must be the insanity that runs in my family that allows me to absolutely adore people, who don't properly acknowledge my presence," With that sarcastic statement, Alexis looked from Coram to the rest of the room to finally set her mystified eyes on Alanna. "How can this be? Where am I?"

Alanna walked slowly toward Alexis, keeping the tenuous eye contact in place. "Alexis, I know that you know me. Do you recognize who I am?"

"I…believe so, but how can such a thing be possible?" Alexis observed the Lioness. Taking note of the russet hair, the purple eyes, and the wrinkles. Alexis reached out her hand tentatively to examine the fine lines around Alanna's eyes. "You are Trebond just as I am, but you can't be—" 

"You should know by now that there are things in heaven and earth that are beyond your philosophy," Alanna interrupted calmly mentally thanking Shakespeare for the right words to say. "All you need to know is that you are in Corus, which is the capital of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet's kingdom, Tortall. My name IS Alanna and, out of all the people in the world, you can trust me with your life."

"A lot of things have changed." After a questioning glance at the Jon and a quick, curious assessment of Thayet, Alexis returned to the conversation at hand with a smirk. "King, huh? Things have DEFINITELY CHANGED!"

"Well, a lot of time has passed. It will take some time to adjust, but I'll help you." Alanna took the time to critically examine her audience. "We will ALL help you."

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" An exasperated Gary questioned. "Is this even possible?"

"Before Thom died, he must have known the danger that insane, though magically talented, Roger would pose. He could have put a very powerful protection spell on his daughter just in case," Numair Salmalín, the most powerful mage in Corus, had heard of such incantations. "It was probably a teleportation spell to send her to someone who could protect her if peril should arise, which did happen. All we know is that he sent her here, on this specific day, to Alanna. It would take an immense amount of power and concentration, but I believe Thom had plenty of both."

Alexis turned white and looked like she was about to faint. Her hands shook with grief and her voice vibrated weakly. "Thom is dead? For how long?" Numair gently nudged Alexis to the nearest seat.

"He died the day of my coronation," Jon had been observing the young Trebond and felt an instant protectiveness for her. "I'm sorry. I want you to know that you will have a place here in Corus. How old are you? You can't be more than thirteen."

Dazed, Alexis answered the question automatically, while absentmindedly toying with a strand of black hair. "I'll be seventeen in two weeks."

"Seventeen years old? Thom has already been dead for more then that. It is impossible for a man already dead to have a child of your age." Myles silently assessed the facts at hand and could not come up with a plausible explanation.

"Maybe the protection spell was so extensive that it slowed the physical aspects of the passage of time." Veralidaine Sarrasri thought of her own experience in magic and how complex it could end up being.

"Yes, I have heard of such spells that are used in an effort toward eternal youth. Years go by in our world, but physically only an hour would have passed for the person under the conjuration. To think of how to control such power and mix it with a transportation spell…In the remotest recesses of my own mind, I could never have thought of harnessing such power." Such awe from Numair invoked the same feeling from everyone else.

"If you all are done explaining Alexis's mysterious appearance, I would like to send her to bed." Alanna knew that Alexis's journey had not been easy. Now, Alexis must have felt the excess of her physical, mental, and emotional exertions of the day. "Could someone help me carry her?"

"It is okay. I can wal—" But Alexis's protests were stopped as Raoul easily lifted her into his arms.

"Let's put her in the bedroom next to mine." With that, Alanna was the first to depart from her welcome home dinner, leaving her friends to ponder over the object of her return.

Raoul set Alexis on the bed and left the bedroom to allow Alanna to tend to her niece. As soon as Raoul left, Alanna placed magical wards around the room. Alexis's eyes followed Alanna's movement. Violet met violet.

Alexis decided to be the first to break the silence. "Thom's daughter? Alexis? Couldn't you come up with something better? And why couldn't I just walk here, instead of being carted around like an infant?"

"Sorry…I was pressed for time. I'm just glad Numair gave some plausible excuse because I couldn't think of one," Alanna sat herself on the bed next to Alexis, turned to her and smiled. "So Squire Alan, what do you think of the future so far?"

A/N. I know that in the year 454 H.E. Shakespeare has not even been born yet…probably doesn't even exist. His appearance is a complete anachronism; his existence is completely part of my own weird mind. I just couldn't think of a more impressive line. I'll try to write the next chapter in every spare minute I get. Please read and review. Plot Copyright 2001, May.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	4. Chapter 3: A Lady?

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Chapter 3

Rated PG (Just in Case)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

****

Chapter 3: A Lady?

"Like I said, things have changed. I must say though that Jon's discriminating tastes in women has improved with time. Any change from that cow Delia would be a VAST improvement," Squire Alan took off her itchy black wig and tossed it to the nearest nightstand. "Oh, and don't think changing the subject will make me forget what we were talking about. I'm not a child you know. I could walk by myself; I didn't need Raoul to carry me around like a damsel in distress."

Alanna stretched her arms and folded them behind her neck. This was going to be a long night. "No one can know that you are my younger self. If I allowed you to walk, everyone would have figured out that you are not Thom's daughter. As it was, I'm surprised that no one thought you and I were one and the same."

Alan fluffed her pillow and adopted the same position as her future self. "What does walking have to do with being discovered?"

"Jon caught me once dressed up like a lady and he said he knew it was me because I walked like a boy. If he saw you walk, he would recognize it from that day he saw me in that same black wig walking in the palace garden." An emotional silence filled that air as Alanna remembered that day, which the girl next to her had yet to experience. Alanna turned slightly to see Alan fingering her short bob of red hair. _She is so young. What am I talking about? I was so young. _"Judging by the wig and the pale pink satin gown you were in the Temple of the Goddess again weren't you?"

"Yes, I needed time to meditate and get away from Jon." Alan sat up from her reclining position to hug her knees. "He confuses me. Sometimes he wants me to be the perfect gentleman with the ladies of the court and then he gets mad when I do or if I merely talk with the boys. Now, Jon is not just Jon, he is KING Jon with a wife. I don't know what to feel, so tell me. You're me, what happens?"

"I don't know now," Alanna sighed and brought her hand to her worried brow. "The Mortal Realm has become a free-for-all to all immortals and magical beings. I've seen the Goddess in visions since the gate between realms opened. The Goddess offered me a chance to go and protect the future in 454, an offer I refused."

"I'd imagine that with the conflicts between the immortals and mortals you wouldn't want to leave Tortall unprotected." 

"No, it wasn't that. The Goddess has the power to send a person to the future and that person would not age during that trip. Afterward, the Goddess could return that person to the exact second that she left. I would not have missed a minute. However, I refused because the future belongs to those that have the ability to change things. If I went at that time, I would have responsibilities waiting for me back home that would hold me back." Alanna reached out her hand and clutched Alan's. "At sixteen, you have all these possibilities open to you. The things that you will learn in 454, you can apply in your life when you go back to being a squire in King Roald's Tortall. When you go back, you will have the knowledge and experience to probably make different decisions from the ones I've made. The future is not set in stone."

Alan's mind was spinning from the beginnings of a time paradox induced headache. "So what am I supposed to do here?"

"For right now, you are Thom's daughter, who was sent to this time and place for protection. No one is to know that you are me. You are the Lady Alexis of Trebond. Which reminds me, close your eyes and keep your mind open." Alanna gingerly touched Alan's temples with her fingers and recited words Alan had never heard before. "What I have just done will help you adjust to this time. The spell is called a psychic implant. I put knowledge in your mind that will allow you to inherently know how to act as a lady. You will be able to talk, walk, and finally curtsy with equal grace, if not more than, the queen herself. You maybe able to act like a lady, but don't worry. You're still the same Alanna, so make me proud."

"Lady? What will I do as a lady?" Even now the spell was taking effect. Alan could feel the tone of her voice soften and her words coming out more cultured and eloquent.

"I will pull some strings with Lord Wyldon of Cavall as well as with the Queen's Riders. You will continue your lessons with the pages and squires and learn different fighting arts with the Queen's Riders. In private, I will help you with your skill with the sword and the weaponless art called Shang. You will have to partake in the feminine arts, but hopefully I might get you out of them. There is also a favor I'd like to ask of you. There is a new page Keladry of Mindelan, could you take care of her?"

"Her?"

"Exactly. Wyldon won't let me near her because he says that it would be favoritism and my own personal bias, but he never said anything about a certain new young lady that is dire need of a friend, right Alexis?" 

A/N. I REALLY should NOT have been writing this today. After SAT2, (I TOTALLY BOMBED THAT!!!!) I really SHOULD have started my homework!!! I'm sorry to say this, but don't get used to seeing a new chapter a day. I have to prepare for APs and actually do the homework assigned to me. (My brain feels like it is about to explode.) Like I said before, I will try to write in EVERY spare minute.

Please read and review. A BIG THANK YOU to those that have, you are the reason I wrote this when I should have been suffering through log inequalities and the Invisible Man. Plot Copyright 2001, May.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	5. Chapter 4: The Men in her Life

TimeandAgain4a

Time and Again

Chapter 4 (Revised) 

Rated PG

By LynaQT 

E-mail: Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

Chapter 4: The Men in her Life

"What is wrong with you?" Alexis had been watching her counterpart Alanna yawn all morning. Alexis couldn't help, but tease, "Don't tell me that in my old age, I laze around doing nothing."

"It wasn't _nothing_," Alanna retorted. She was tired, but it was a GOOD tired. Her husband had been eager in showing his appreciation of her early return last night. Now she was reaping the effort and the concern over whether to tell her younger-counterpart that--well--she WAS married. She decided that it was a discussion for another time and they continued on their way to a meeting with Jon and Wyldon about Alexis. "Besides, must we always be busy."

"I just don't like wasting time. I feel like a weapon that must be used or I'll just rust and dull." Alexis was dressed in a loaned pale yellow satin dress. Earlier that morning, Alexis had a fitting with the court seamstress and took a walk about the garden. Thus far, she had yet to trip on her skirt or make an embarrassing fashion faux pas in front of anyone. In fact, she had been complimented for her ladylike deportment twice today. _Behaving like a lady is easier than I thought. Of course I have that magical implant, but hey…if it works._ "You have GOT to teach me how to do that psychic implant spell."

"You know, I said the exact same thing about the sword rusting to Jon once." They had finally arrived at their destination; Alanna turned to get a good look at Alexis. "You definitely do NOT look like Squire Alan in a dress. How does it feel like being a lady?"

"It's fun so far. This morning, I had a little difficulty dealing with the train of the first gown I tried on, so I changed. So will you teach me the spell?"

Alanna tried to hide her smile. "What spell?"

Alexis was feeling suspicious of her future self. Alexis knew that expression. By the Goddess, if she couldn't read herself who could? "The psychic implant."

"Oh, that. I made that all up. There is no such thing as a psychic implant." Alanna reached for the doorknob. "Shouldn't we go in?"

"WHAT?!? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Alanna ceased teasing, released the doorknob, and turned to her younger self. "Trust in yourself. Eleni taught you well. The only reason you can't act like a lady sometimes is because you over THINK it. It will come naturally if you let it. It took me YEARS to figure that out." It was strange for Alanna to be seeing her younger self so insecure. "Do you want to go in now?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. NO psychic implant, now what am I going to do? I'll trip or walk like a boy or forget to sweep out my skirts or…WAIT A MINUTE. Do you mean ALL this time there wasn't a magic spell to help me act like a lady?!?" 

"Yep." It was amusing to see the different facial expressions on Alexis.

"So, the compliments…They were really for me?"

"Yep. So are you ready to meet the King and Lord Wyldon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alexis clasped the Goddess's gift around her neck tightly. Alanna noticed the movement and brought her hand to the token.

"We should hide this. As far as I know, there is only one in existence in this time and only I am supposed to have it." Alanna undid the clasp for the token and pregnancy ward and gave them to Alexis. "I'll have these hidden inside a broach for you to wear as soon as possible."

"Alright, so are YOU ready to go in now?"

It took an arduous amount of time and promises that Alexis had no intention of becoming the _third_ lady knight of Tortall, but Wyldon agreed, since Alexis's case was unique, to let her have a knight's training for 'protection.' Alexis would take class with the pages and squires as well as training, but would have to go through an additional training and etiquette course with the trainees to be a Queen's Rider. It would also be mandatory for her to participate in any and all ladylike endeavors. How Wyldon would monitor THAT rule, Alexis had no idea.

Whatever Alexis's purpose for training with the pages and squires, Wyldon would not give her any special treatment. She could not be in a room with a male and have the door closed. She was to learn enough, so that she could protect herself if the need arose. Once she was competent enough, she would then get herself the hell out of his way.

Alexis couldn't wait to skewer him with Lightning…that is if she HAD Lightning. As it was she would have taken the next available weapon, whether it was spoon or fork! But she had to admit she was impressed with Wyldon's sense of honor and battle skills. He was no Duke Gareth of Naxen, but then again it would be hard to live up to THAT man.

"If everything is settled, I would like to speak with Alanna alone." Jon had been meaning to have this talk for a while. Wyldon left as quickly as he had come.

"Sure," both Alanna and Alexis replied at the same time. 

Alexis looked pained and brought her hand to her head, "Your majesty, if you would please excuse my presence. This has been a most trying morning. Already, I feel the pangs of another headache."

"Another? Maybe you should seek Duke Baird of Queenscove, the chief of Tortall's healers. That headache could be due to Thom's spell." Jon trusted his instincts and they told him that this young girl had no evil intentions for Tortall.

"I'm quite sure that the headache has nothing to do with Thom. So by your leave." Alexis stood up, and gracefully left the room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Jon wondered aloud.

"Identity crisis." Alanna muttered under her breath. Alanna gathered herself and tried to do what she set out to. "Anyway, before you say anything I want to tell you I'm sorry. I was angry that Keladry had to go through her probationary year, and I couldn't help her, but you were right. Keladry didn't need me to help her. It was just easier to be mad at you then at myself for being wrong. And even then, I wasn't mad at you, Jon, I was mad at KING Jon. Even for me, it is hard to separate the 'king' and the 'man' you are. That part of you that must make global decisions without personal interest. I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry I wasted a year of friendship."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand where you are coming from. I'm just glad you came back." Jon felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm sorry too. I never meant for Keladry to go through that tryout year, but with the immortals, I need the best to train the youth of Tortall. Wyldon wanted it, so I gave it. So are we friends again?"

"The best of friends."

Meanwhile…

"Ladylike endeavors?!?! I'll give that STUMP LADYLIKE ENDEAVORS!" After leaving the conference, Alexis decided to expel her temper at some innocent flowers. Her temper was such that she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

"Ye're definitely Alanna's kin." George had been looking for a way to introduce himself to Alexis all day. "That youthful temper is a strikin' resemblance."

Surprised Alexis took in the George before her just as she did with Jon earlier. They had both aged handsomely, and still had the spark of adventure in their eyes. This time Alexis decided she was NOT going to blow her cover. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Since there is no one here who can introduce me, I guess I shall have to do so myself. I am Alexis of Trebond. And you are?" _Thank you Eleni, YOU ARE THE GODDESS of Ladylike Propriety._

"George. So how do ye like Tortall?"

Alexis looked into her old friend's eyes, which were still the same brilliant hazel. "I think that Tortall is a wonderful place with people who prize chivalry and duty. I am honored to be in the company of such individuals."

"Ye know, ye remind me of my daughter. It is probably the face shape, but ye do." George studied her face carefully and it looked awfully familiar. He knew that it was something quite obvious, but he couldn't make the connection.

Alexis paled at that comment. "I'm sorry, but I've had a dreadful headache that comes now and again. I believe I will take King Jonathan's advice and seek Duke Baird's help. Goodbye." Alexis couldn't get away fast enough. For some reason Alexis could not identify, she felt her insides twist and her eyes water. _George is MARRIED!_

A/N. Changed the beginning. I did that scene to begin with as a dare, and now I feel that it is unneeded. Plus the R rating diminished what little fan base I had! LOL. As if I HAD a fan base...But if you guys really liked the other beginning I'll repost if you ask.

Please READ and REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Plot Copyright 2001, July. 

~LynaQT 


	6. Chapter 5: Happy or Not

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Chapter 5

Rated PG (Just in case)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

****

Chapter 5: Happy or Not

Alexis took a fist-full of skirt in each hand and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but the instant she heard those words she felt like she was suffocating. _Goddess Bless! Where do I go from here?_ There was a reason why Alexis promised herself she would NEVER love a man. She now had MAJOR reasons not to love at all!

__

MARRIED! Both of them, and with children! Mithros! I knew that on one distant day—a very DISTANT day—King Roald and Queen Lianne would die and Jon would ascend the throne. He would need a QUEEN beside him…I just never imagined it would work out like this. The young man, who rescued me at Fort Drell, who stood beside me as we fought the Ysandir, and who kissed me just last week…at least for ME it was last week, my Jon would become KING so soon, need heirs, and marry the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! How can I compare?

It seemed that now, when all possibility of love was impossible, Alexis could finally admit to herself that, yes, she did love Jon. That love began when Jon had come to comfort her after the showdown with Ralon, and since then Alexis had been denying her heart only to find out that it was already hopeless. And then there was George.

George.

__

This is what comes from being too stubborn, too prideful…too scared to love: living alone. George, King of Thieves, owner of a chest full of EARS, my best friend, he found someone to love and love him. He has a wife, a daughter, a respectable life, and it seems he can roam freely with out fear of the Lord Provost. He…he looks so happy...

That emotion on his face when he mentioned his wife crushed Alexis. She felt as if her blood was coursing with acid. Her insides felt shaky and her breathing was uneven. Alexis accidentally stumbled into lady, and gave her apologies only to stumble into another body. This time it was full impact into a male, muscular body.

"My apologies, now if you could please step aside I will be right on my way." Alexis gave a slight curtsy, never glancing his way, and was making her way by.

"Youngster, ye're goin' in the wrong direction."

"Huh?" It was then that Alexis realized that is was George. "Pardon me?" _Eleni said when one knows not what to say 'Pardon me' does the trick._

"Duke Baird's working quarters are through the left corridor, not right." George took Alexis's arm and decided to escort her. "I am the one that's sorry. I forgot that you are new here."

Alexis was on the verge of tears of frustration. _Youngster…_ "Thank you for offering, but I believe I can find Duke Baird on my own. Truly, you have my thanks."

"Are you feelin' alright?" It was then that George noticed the teary look in Alexis's violet.

"Of course I am. I'm completely fine."

"I doubt that. Ye've that look that Alanna used to get. That wide-eyed, completely innocent look that she would use whenever she was lying. So tell me, how goes it? Anyone givin' you trouble?"

__

YOU!!! "No. As I said before, I'm quite alright."

George saw right through that and said succinctly, "I don't believe ye."

It was then that the silent tears came. George could plainly see that she was hurting, and trying to hide it.. "It's just that I find myself out of place. I once knew this Corus quite well. There are people I know and love here. I see them and recognize them, but they are different.…" Alexis stopped avoiding eye contact and confronted George and looked at his hazel eyes through a film of tears. "I _see_ them, but they have their own lives. They have gone on without me, found a different love, and grown so much. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

George felt his heart pull at her sincere words. "Please continue."

"I'm not explaining myself very well," Alexis leaded against that wall trying to find the right words. "What if everyone's life was a song, alright? At one time, we all knew the same verse. Well for me, I only know the first verse we all learned together. Now, you all have gone ahead and know the whole song and I'm stuck at the first verse. I recognize the song you sing, but it is undeniably different…Goddess, I'm messing this up and talking more like a Mithran philosophy teacher than should be allowed."

George could feel Alexis retreating into herself, and knew he had to find some way to stop that from happening. "I'll teach ye."

"Pardon me?"

"I'll teach you the song," George smiled and kissed Alexis on her forehead. "If yer stuck on the first verse, I'll help to teach ye the rest."

Such a comment induced the first genuine smile Alexis experienced since coming to Corus. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll be fine. I…I just have one question."

"Ask away."

"Is…is Alanna happy?"

"Yes. She is extremely happy with her life. She became the first female knight, the first female Bazhir shaman, and the first female King's Champion in years. She is the lo—" 

"That is marvelous," Alexis didn't want to know everything, which was the sole reason why she interrupted him. "Are you happy?"

George was very confused at how this conversation evolved, but answered honestly. "Yes, I'm very happy. Are ye?"

Alexis took her time pondering all the confusing feelings she had: love, sadness, hurt, hope. "I will be and that is all that matters." Alexis looked around and found that they were a few yards from Duke Baird's work place. "I suppose I have delayed enough and will see Duke Baird for treatment for this horrid headache. Thank you for your company."

George knew a dismissal when he heard one. "I hope to have the pleasure of yer company soon. Stay safe, young Alexis."

George walked down the hall as Alexis walked toward Duke Baird's door. As soon as she was sure he had gone, Alexis made her way out of the castle. She had plenty to think over. 

There was one person, who saw Alexis's sudden detour and decided to follow her.

Alexis was relaxing against a tree. While even the palace had changed due to renovations, the forest had changed very little and Alexis found solace in that. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she could truly believe that she was back in her Corus training in the forest. It was then that she heard the crunch of a twig. 

Being very cautious, Alexis hid herself from view and warily looked in the direction the noise had come from. Alexis picked up a sturdy piece if wood about two feet long and prepared herself for whatever was coming. What she did find was a tall, handsome young man, who she believed was a squire.

"Are you following me?" Alexis revealed herself from her hiding spot to fully examine the youth. He had light brown wind-swept hair, sharp distinguished facial features, and surprisingly wicked green eyes. Although at that moment, his eyes were filled with incredulity.

"Will all the young ladies I meet have violent tendencies? Put that twig down, although that would be a perfect tribute for our Lord Stump. By the way, I am Page Nealan of Queenscove. I saw you about to go into my father's healing room. What are you doing out here?" Neal felt slightly flustered under the observation of those mesmerizing eyes, but that never stopped his mouth before. "You do know, these forests are full of dangers."

That comment surprised Alexis; "The _palace_ forest is dangerous?"

"Well, I suppose anywhere and everywhere is a dangerous place now that immortals freely roam the mortal realm. This is a great time to be a knight of Tortall."

"Nealan, you said Page? Aren't you kind of…old." Alexis was saddened to learn that even the palace forest had turned into menacing site.

"It's Neal, and yes, I'm one of the oldest pages in existence, but not THE oldest. I'm sixteen and I do know of other pages in existence that were older than me. You must be Alexis, the Lioness's niece." Neal couldn't believe his luck. The second day of her arrival and he already met her. She was delicate looking, despite the wooden weapon in her hand. It was probably her slight stature. 

"Lioness? Who is that?" This Neal was Duke Baird's son, Alexis had figured that out, but where his loquacity came from…Alexis knew it wasn't from the Duke.

"The Lioness is the nickname of your Aunt Alanna. From the books I've read she appropriated the name from her shield. When Alanna earned her knighthood your father, Thom, gave her a spelled shield. It portrayed the Trebond arms, but when Alanna revealed her true identity the shield changed to reveal a lioness rampant. Thus, her nickname the Lioness." 

Neal had gone into that mysterious world where books carried all the answers to the world's problems. Alexis recognized that scholarly look well from Thom and her father. "Why are you trying to be a knight? You seem more suited for the scholarly arts more than the fighting arts."

"I'm doing this to continue the Queenscove tradition," Neal answered the question seriously. "Times now are unstable and it will take years to rebuild what has been lost in the Immortal War. Becoming a knight is the first step to protect everything and everyone I care about." Neal toyed with a leaf that had fallen from the tree. "I was studying at the University when I read the story of the Lioness. It was a chronicle Alanna's struggle to become a knight. It was then that I decided to leave the scholarly effort and become a knight."

Alexis was shocked at his admission. "You were inspired by m—I mean Alanna?"

"Yes. It seemed to be the chivalrous thing to do," Neal tossed the leaf aside and turned to face Alexis. "Why are you blushing?"

Alexis could acutely feel her hot flushed face and turned away from Neal. _I have never received such a complement. What better reason to become a knight then to inspire others to become the same to protect others?_ "Wasn't it hard for you to leave behind the life you led?"

"It is hard enough to be trained by Lord Wyldon, but to come from the safety of the University to this whip-wielding training facility was a little more then just hard. It was damned near impossible. The other pages only left me alone from their taunts because I was a foot taller, but I was still an object to be ignored and forgotten." Neal restlessly mussed his hair as he explained his story. "And let's not forget our Lord Wyldon. His demented mind believes that breaking bones builds character. He added new policies to the training of Pages and Squires, even tardiness…TARDINESS! Mithros, I'm going to be late AND pages are not allowed out of the palace walls. Goddess bless, the time just flew. We'd better go as quickly as we can. We can make it back to the castle in time, but Wyldon will definitely punish—"

Alexis tried to tell Neal to calm down. She even started to tug at his tunic to no avail. It didn't seem as if Neal was ever going to stop his barrage of words, so Alexis did the only thing she could think of. Alexis just gently laid her lips on his, which had really shocked them both. When she backed away, she saw that he had indeed been shocked into silence. They both still had their eyes wide-open in surprise. When Neal finally did find his voice he could only ask, "Why?"

__

Why indeed? 

A/N. Sorry for taking three weeks to get this part out. During that time, I had tests, journalism deadline, and homework. My dad was messing with the computer too. Next week, I've finals…YUCK! And then, no more school…I'm both sad and elated. I'm going to miss the Seniors in my journalism class!!! I'm also going to miss the cutest, nicest, smartest guy at my school!! Sigh…He is going to UC Davis. I'm happy that by next week I will be Senior status, and by Monday after next, I will take the behind the wheel test. I HOPE I PASS!! 

I sorta wish time could stop…but then there are plenty of things I wish could happen…Oh well, that is why I write: to make the things I wish could happen to happen…So with that,

READ and REVIEW! 

I'm glad to have you all to encourage me that do review. THANK YOU. 

Why did I chose the name Alexis? I'm not really sure myself. I just wanted a name that was feminine, but could be changed into a male one (Alex), and was kinda close to Alanna. The whole George thing…was a surprise to myself. I wasn't planning on making the uh…first scene of Chapter 4 or have Alexis meet him so soon. I was even going to have George mention his marriage to Alanna, but after I started writing a new plot twist came to mind…and of course I like to keep the audience thinking. READ and REVIEW, let me know of stuff you want to read. It is because of the reviews that I got mentioning George that I wrote him in and the distaste over Alanna's anger about Jon's decision that I wrote that little tidbit in Chapter 4. THANK YOU for those that have reviewed.

I love and take the reviews into consideration! I bet some are surprised at this chapter's ending…well like I said I have tons of plot twists in mind for this story. 

Please read and review. Plot Copyright 2001, June.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	7. Chapter 6: So the Reason Was…

Time and Again ****

Time and Again

Chapter 6

Rated PG (Just in case)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

****

Chapter 6: So the Reason Was…

"Sorry about that," Alexis quickly gained her composure, "but going into hysterics won't help the situation. It is my experience that one ONLY gets punished if one gets caught. So if we hurry, we can make it back to the castle before the bell."

"What about the guards?" Neal could see that the kiss meant nothing to Alexis. She showed no visible signs of being agitated by kissing him. It was merely a means to an end…an EXTREME means, but none the less she seemed quite blasé about it, while Neal was still blushing.

"Like I said 'if one gets caught,' so we'll have to sneak by the guards. I'll even use magic, although I'd hate to do so. But if we don't get back you'll get in trouble, right? And I don't want that on my conscience, since you only came out here to protect me." 

Neal nodded. She was a strange one. Kissing complete strangers just to shut them up. _Dominating ladies, could I find any other?!?!_ Neal saw the smile on Alexis's face. "What is that for?"

"I've never seen a guy blush for so long. Do you think that your blood has stopped circulating?" It was then that Alexis did her best to hide her smile to no avail.

"Stop being pert! Hey, it was the first time a girl ever kissed me. How am I supposed to act?!?!?"

"Well, it is the first time I've kissed a guy. I must still be bright red!" 

At that, Neal reexamined her face to realize that it was full of woman's gear. No wonder she looked so composed, it was all that POWDER that hid her embarrassment!!! "So the ONLY reason you kissed me was to shut me up?"

Alexis grabbed Neal's hand and made a mad dash toward the palace. _Why couldn't he leave it and forget it! _"Did you know insanity runs in my family? Well, that was a lapse of one," Alexis said in-between breaths. "It was a moment of weakness. I was hurt and needy and I thought that no man wanted me, okay?! I felt that no ONE knew me. And then you came out here, a STRANGER, to help me…and you're so…and…I-I…Don't you know BETTER then to talk to strange ladies?!?!" 

Neal had a surprisingly hard time catching up with Alexis even though he was one of the fastest pages. How did she run at such a speed in her skirts? "Pages rarely have the opportunity to talk to ladies. So answer my question why did you ki—"

"I want to be friends, alright? I like you, but I-I promised myself I'd never love a man," Alexis blurted out. With each word Alexis seemed to be running even faster, as if she might be about to run away from her problems.

Neal couldn't read her. He prided himself on his abilities to analyze others, but Alexis was one great mystery. Neal did know one thing: Alexis was a special lady that seemed lost even though she was holding his hand and guiding him the way. "Of course, I'll be your friend. I'll be your BEST friend…if you could slow down."

Those were the exact words Alexis needed. In this place where all her old friends couldn't even recognize her, she found someone to talk to, to laugh with, to be the person she could connect with. Loss of friendship: it was the thing that Alexis knew was the worst part about being in the future and seeing Jon and George so changed. 

She caught a glimpse of Neal and saw that he was gulping for air, and she let out a genuine laugh. She had made a friend in this strange future and that alone lifted her sadness for the moment. She picked up the pace and teased, "Come on Neal, if you expect to make it to Squire you better start training harder!"

__

Dominating lady friends…. Sigh. 

Neal could feel the anticipation of having pulled one over the indomitable Stump. Alexis used her magic to put the guards at the palace gate in a trance. From there, they slipped through the back servant's entrance. They were right on time for the afternoon meal. The coast was clear, the timing was perfect, and Neal hadn't missed a thing. He was surprised that in a matter of minutes, so many things seemed to have changed in his life. _Yep, life in Tortall is certainly unique!_

They entered the mess hall separately, Neal first and a couple minutes later Alexis followed. Alexis could see that Neal already had a plate ready for her and together they walked companionably to sit with the pages. As they sat, Neal knew they were home free from any punishments. 

"Lady Alexis of Trebond, please report to me after your meal," Lord Wyldon of Cavall bellowed the instant after Alexis had made herself comfortable.

Before Alexis could even ponder what Wyldon might want to talk about she heard the infamous bell and saw a young brunette page run in. That page as well as a handsome senior page were reprimanded; the first page for tardiness and the second for rudeness.

"See Alex, this is a prime example of how we pages never waste a minute. The second day of your second year and already, Kel, you have punishments…" Neal droned and batted onward along with the other pages. Alexis was introduced eventually to all the pages at the table: Merric of Hollyrose, Cleon of Kennan, Faleron of King's Reach, Esmond of Nicoline, Seaver of Tasride, and Keladry of Mindelan. She learned that the senior page reprimanded for rudeness was Joren of Stone Mountain and Jon's son Roald of Conté was pointed out to her, but Alexis's main focus was on The Girl.

__

So this is the lady page that will be the first to take my place. 

Kel noticed that Alexis had been staring at herself for quiet some time. "What is it? Do I have food on my face?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just admiring your height. I wish I was taller," Alexis said laughingly. "I once even tried to make myself taller by using my magic, but that only led to a HUGE headache. Needless to say, I've accepted my short stature…what else could I do?"

Kel smiled on that stern Yamani face. She didn't laugh like the others, but she definitely smiled and Neal noticed it.

"You know, if you can't meet the Lioness the next best thing is Alex." Neal tipped his head in Alexis's direction. "She has a sense of humor to balance your Yamani ways. Plus, Alex here won't let you run all over her like you do me."

"What is that supposed to mean? And what is with this 'Alex' talk?" Alexis gave a punch to Neal's shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, Kel punched that same shoulder YESTERDAY!!! Besides I think Alex fits you more than that over-feminine 'Alexis.'"

Alexis was about to give him another punch for that over-feminine crack, but restrained herself. "Fine, I give you all permission to all me 'Alex,' just not in front of the adults." _Great, another name I must get used to: first Alan, then Alexis, now Alex. Going incognito is highly overrated. _Alexis finished her meal as quickly as possible so that she could find out what Wyldon wanted. "I'll try to meet up with you all later."

Alexis made her was solo to the dais where Wyldon was positioned. "You called, my Lord."

"Lady Alexis, your arrival will not interrupt with the training and education of Tortall's pages and squires, correct?"

Wyldon seemed to be waiting for a response in the affirmative, so Alexis made herself curtsy deeply and through gritting teeth respond with, "Yes, my Lord."

"I will remind you, along with your Aunt and Uncle, that although you will go through the same education as a knight of the realm you will never BE such. The training will be harsh, strict, and equal to that of any page, so that in the unlikely event you are in danger you can defend yourself long enough for a trained knight to come and rescue you. No leniency will be shown to you merely because you are a girl. Do you understand, girl?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes, your Uncle, George, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, as well as your Aunt, Alanna, will be reiterated about their decision to place their sole niece in my harsh training ground. It is my hope that one of you will come to your senses." Wyldon was a man to be reckoned with, Alexis realized that right off earlier that morning. Now Alexis couldn't wait to show him better, but first she had something to take care of.

She curtsied again and made her voice respond with a sedate, "Yes, I fully comprehend and look forward to your 'education,' my Lord. May I be excused?"

Wyldon recognized that stubborn chin of hers. "Yes, you may. If you're anything like your Aunt, training you will be quite interesting."

Alexis left the dais with a flourish of her skirts and quickly walked to the where she had left Neal, Kel, and the others.

Cleon saw that Alexis's face was pale and that she kept clenching and un-clenching her hands. It looked like Alexis was ready for a fight. "What happened, violet petal?"

"Do any of you have a _sword_?! Or happen know where the nearest one is located?!"

__

__

Yea, another chapter done!!! I can't believe school is OVER!!! I miss my Senior friends!!! I can't believe I'm going to be a Senior!!! (See, I'm so OLD!!!) I'm taking the behind the wheel tomorrow…eww. Wish me luck! I HATE driving… I hope b/c it is summer that I'll be able to get chapters out quickly, but I might have to get a JOB! I got PAGE!!! I'm so happy! I was wondering if I should make a chapter a part song fic…oh wells, I'll just see what happens like the Neal thing.

Any questions or comments, TELL me!!! I absolutely LOVE reviews. Hehe.. Who doesn't? So READ and REVIEW. Tell me what you want…I'll try to deliver.

Plot Copyright 2001, June.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	8. Chapter 7: Classes and Homework

TimeandAgain7

Time and Again

Chapter 7

Rated PG13 (I have exactly ONE use of profanity…LOL)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

Chapter 7: Classes and Homework

"We already had training earlier, so I don't think you'll need a sword. Besides—"

"What am I _thinking_?! It is my first day here, and I haven't made good impression on our Overlord!" With that Alexis jumped from her seat and was on her way back up to the dais. 

Kel grabbed Alexis's hand as she passed by. Although Alexis's words had been innocent enough, there was a devious glint in her eyes. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Well, I simply plan to make a LASTING impression on Lord Wyldon…of my FIST in his face!" Alexis snatched her hand back from Kel's grip. "WHAT?!?! Don't look at me like THAT! Come on, you know that a face like that can't get any prettier!"

"FINALLY, a person after my own heart. Alex, we MUST get together and plot Wyldon's demise. Is after dinner fine with you? I have a lovely little nook in the corner of this retched palace. Simply DIVINE. I do so hope you like—"

"That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one day Nealan of Queenscove."

"Well, that temper of yours will do NO good Alexis of Trebond! What kind of husband will you catch with that?!?"

An odd smirk appeared on Alexis's face at that remark. "One that collects ears, I'd imagine…"

Kel could tell that Alex had exhausted her burst of temper. "Whatever Lord Wyldon said, I would take it with a grain of salt. He has no comprehension of what a female is capable of. None. But one thing you have to keep in mind it that he just wants to make the best knights he can."

"I know that I should take whatever he gives me in silence. It is what I've been trained to do," Alexis had calmed herself enough to see straight. "It was just that, what he said… really shocked me. Don't worry about me, Kel, so let's change the subject before my temper flares up again. What are you all going to do next, if you've already had your training?"

"Studies, my dear," Cleon had polished off his meal and was waiting for the rest to finish.   
Then we have our dinner duties to attend to. By the way, who is sponsoring you?"

"I'm not exactly a page and I don't really think I'll need someone to sponsor me," Alexis picked up her spoon to try the soup. _At least the food has gotten better. _"Thanks for the thought, I think I'll just attend lessons and afterward I'll check up with Alanna. Oh, and please call me either Alexis or Alex, anymore endearments or nicknames will go to my head." _Plus, I can only remember so many names to respond to!_

At the mention of her heroine's name Kel couldn't contain her curiosity, "How is Alanna like? I've always wanted to meet her."

Alexis had to think about that question for a moment. _Okay, how can I describe myself?_ "Um, Alanna is…Alanna. She disguised herself, so that one day she would have the training necessary to protect those she loved. I'm also positive that Alanna wants to meet you, Kel, and I'm sure, in some left handed way, she already has."

_Thank the Goddess! Those Mithran priests NEVER change their curriculum!_ Yayin, the teacher of reading and writing, assessed her skill, and gave her a poem to analyze so that she could write a three-page report comparing it to transcendental thought. 

Alexis took one glance at the poem and recognized this assignment as one she did before and finished within the class period. Such was the same in all her classes. Alexis would go in, be assessed, and given work she had already done when she was a page. For the first time, Alexis though that she might actually have FREE TIME! _I can EVEN do the MATH!!!_ She wasn't even going to have magic classes until later in the year. For right now she was to familiarize herself with the physiology of immortals and simple biology with a teacher who WAS an immortal. 

The only classes that might give her difficulty were history and decorum. Alexis had no idea about what had occurred over the past years, but luckily Myles surmounted it to the fact that the spell that sent her here eclipsed those years for her. 

Still, Alexis had to study those years and what she discovered…well, she didn't really want to know. _Roger dies by my hand and everyone discovers that I'm a girl the same day I become a knight. Then Roger comes back from the dead. Just lovely. Isn't the future grand?_

And there was Upton Oakbridge, the Palace Master of Ceremonies, the teacher of decorum and such useless drivel. There was only one word to describe that class: a bitch. Not even Eleni could have prepared her for the sheer tenacity of spirit Oakbridge wanted in his curtsies! That was ALL she did the whole HOUR! He assigned two chapters for her to read. He also wanted her to start learning Yamani, to practice her singing abilities and piano forté, and to practice her dancing skills. 

While the boys were there to learn how to be men, Alexis was there to learn how to entice one. _Yeah, and I'm sure that once a big, strong, dependable MAN listens to how well I play the piano, he will drool all over me and go on his knees BEGGING me to marry him! Because of COURSE, a noble woman is nothing without a HUSBAND!_

After class, the pages and squires had dinner duty and Alexis found out that she had some more classes. One was with the Queen's Riders and it was basically a class that went over self-defense. Alexis would ONLY be allowed to attend the defense class since she was already _supposedly_ taking training with the pages. 

The other class was a pain. All the eligible ladies of the court were in this class to learn how to become a lady to attract a husband. _A class of war paint, interpretive dancing, ritualistic body preparation and a thing called exfoliating cream, chanting spellbinding rhymes with harp/piano—GODDESS save me!_ The 'class' was full of the biggest snobs, who made Delia more like and ANGEL then the prig she actually was. They had all looked down on her because of the unseemly way she spent her day with all the pages. 

_Being in this class, I truly believe hell has frozen over, and the cherry on this sundae is that who should teach this class, but a LADY Wyldon of Cavall! And she certainly took SPECIAL interest in me._ Lady Cavall had spent most of her time 'tsking' over Alexis's red clauses, scars, and rough skin. Then afterward she came up with a strategy to 'catch a gentleman for the poor girl.'

By the end of class, Alexis's homework was to make the creams, shampoos, conditioners, etc. and put herself though the agony of making her skin and hair gorgeous, creamier, and—cringe—kissably soft.

She went on to eat dinner with the pages and hear King Jonathon wish good luck to the new pages and the lady who would partake in the training with them. After dinner Alexis made a stop at Neal's to find out who to ask to get the tortuous ingredients that would beautify her. 

Once she had everything, she escaped to her own room to avoid being seen using such ridiculous cosmetics. She made the infernal beauty products, took her bath and slathered the stuff on. While she had to wait for the cucumber mask to dry, her cuticles to soak, and her hair deep condition, she did the rest of her homework and waited for Alanna.

Alanna had better have one hell of an explanation!

A/N. Sorry for this chapter being 2 weeks late! I've been deliberating on how I wanted to write it…more physical action or more description…blah. Anyway I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE!!!! That was AMAZING! I can't believe I can drive…once I have a car and insurance….I'm also making a web site to post my story… Don't know if I should have a section for my favorite books….hmm…Basically, I'm planning to have only my anime winamp skins on the page and my story. I should think about that more…THANKS FOR THOSE THAT REVIEWED!!! YOU'RE GORGEOUS PEOPLE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! You guys make me so HAPPY when you do! Hope everyone else saw SPECTACULAR fireworks! Happy 4th of July! Plot © LynaQT, July 2001.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com



	9. Chapter 8: A Little Deception

Time and Again

Time and Again

Chapter 8

Rated PG (Just in case)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: [Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com][1]

Web site: [www.geocities.com/lynaqt][2]

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

Chapter 8: A Little Deception

"Eww, what heck is THIS stuff?!"

"Step inside the room _slowly_." The instant Alexis saw red hair her impressive reflexes kicked in to send a goop of 'vanilla scented body cream' at the object of her enmity. As she observed her prey she noticed a distinct difference: it was a HE! "Damn it ALL! I caught the WRONG redhead!"

"What the HELL?! It smells like…vanilla?" His look of distaste made it seem like he'd been hit on the face with manure instead of body cream. 

"Merric is it? I am sincerely sorry. I meant to hit someone else. If you could be so kind as to leave the premises immediately, so that I can regroup for another surprise attack, it would be MOST helpful." Alexis tossed an extra towel in Merric's direction. "If it makes you feel any better I think the body cream tastes as good as any pie, after all it is only composed of edible ingredients. Plus, it makes your skin feel 'silky smooth and smell good too.'" She gently guided the bewildered Merric out the door and closed it after letting out a parting. "Sorry again."

"Ick," Alexis began the process of removing all the crap she had to put on. Her face clear from cleansers, her hair free from condition, and her cuticles dry from soaking, she actually felt half-human. "And this was supposed to be a relaxing experience?! One that people PAY money for! _Insane!_"

She again heard a knock on her door and prepared armaments. "Alex? It's me, Neal. Merric came to invite you to a study session, but since you have a distinct dislike for redheads they sent me instead."

Alex opened the door, tilted her head to the side, and let out a feminine "Oh," before creaming him too.

Neal wiped his eyes and gingerly tasted the body cream. "Great Mother Goddess!" 

"What?"

"This DOES taste good! Do you have more?" 

"_INSANE_!"

***

Alexis ended up following Neal to his quarters only to end up outside Wyldon's quarters waiting for Kel with a number of other pages and soon-to-be-squires. It seemed that Kel was in a skirmish defending a new page. "Ouch, that's got to hurt! Would you like me to heal it?" Already Alexis, put her hand at Kel's black eye and called on her Gift.

Instinctively, Kel recoiled from that hand. "No, Lord Wyldon will know. Fix Owen."

Alexis did so, while Neal berated Kel for 'patrolling without us.' Alexis felt a sense of déjà vu watching Kel. She has the heart of a knight already. "I can heal your black eye and put an illusion, so that Wyldon would not know I had healed it. In a matter of days it would dissipate, leaving him none the wiser."

Kel looked at Alex's violet gaze with her one good eye. "No, I would know of the deception."

Alexis already knew that Kel wouldn't accept such help, but felt the need to point out a fact Alexis knew from experience. "A little deception never hurt anyone."

"Deception is not characteristic of a knight."

"Really? Then what are you doing now? If experience tells me correctly, haven't you JUST deceived Wyldon by telling him you 'fell' instead of participating in a brawl? 'Ah. The ground bloodied Owen's nose, split yer lip and punched ye in th' eye, all to once…'" Alexis trailed off for and internal chuckle. _Goddess, how I've longed to say THAT! Hindsight is the best!_ When Alexis regained her composure, she saw that she had everyone's complete attention. Her tone wasn't chiding or teasing, just matter-of-fact. Now was a moment for seriousness. "And where would our King's Champion Alanna be without her deception. If she had never lied about her gender, do you think the King would have allowed her to try for the sword and shield? I think not, and where would we be then?"

"Will you try for the sword and shield?" Kel's tone was matter-of-fact as well, but her gaze never left Alexis's.

Alexis pondered that question for a moment knowing that this wasn't time for deception. "Not in _this_ lifetime. If the situation was different, I would. If I hadn't just appeared a few days ago like an apparition maybe I'd try to be a knight instead of some pseudo-semblance of a lady." Alexis broke her gaze from Kel's and started walking down the hall. With a wry smile and a contemplative air, Alex said the only thing that she could. "I'll just have to be content living vicariously through you, Kel."

It was the first time someone truly wanted Kel to be a knight, except for her mysterious benefactor. This wasn't merely a girl, but a relative to Alanna herself, who also seemed intent on learning warrior art as well. Kel should _have_ to earn the admiration and respect of Alexis, but it seemed that Alexis had already given it, no questions asked. "Besides, we wouldn't want you to break Neal's record for the oldest Tortallian Page, right?"

"Dear Mithros and our Mother Goddess, Keladry of Mindelan _made a joke!_" Neal clenched a hand to his chest in mock-heart attack. "I knew that Alex would be a good influence!"

***

It was an hour later, when Alexis made her way back upstairs to her room. It had been an hour of introductions, storytelling, and laughs. Tentative bonds of friendship were made and strengthened as well as brain cells being collaborated. The others were marveled to learn that Alexis had finished all her studying earlier and tried mercilessly to learn her secret. She would only smile and say some drivel about hindsight…

It was at the doorway of her room that she saw her prey by the bed stand. "Alanna?" 

Alanna saw the signs of ire in the youth and asked the obvious, "Why are you in such a temper?"

"Why?!? WHY? Wouldn't you like to know? You are me, so why don't you TELL me?"

"Is this about George? He told me that he tal—"

"A HUSBAND?! Okay, I could understand that. I suppose one day VERY, VERY far away that I would become lonely and want someone to cook for me. THAT I could understand. And George?!? OUR George, my mentor and friend, if I had to HAVE a husband, he would be a 'good catch' to borrow Lady Wyldon's words. THAT I could understand!"

"So where is the problem?"

"The problem," Alex emphasized 'problem' with a poke at Alanna's forehead, "was that YOU didn't tell me! You couldn't tell yourself and I…_I_ had to HEAR it from Wyldon, that chauvinistic muscle head. THAT I cou—"

"Couldn't understand." Alanna finished nodding. "I know. I was planning on telling you this and everything else tonight, but it seems I was too late. I'm sorry, but did you really want to hear that the second you landed here? Do you want to know the challenges you will face in the future?

"And I'm not talking about the Immortal Wars or Roger or any of that. I'm talking about a week from the day you left your time. Do you want to know what happened on you 17th birthday? Are you able to hear what I have to say on things that have already occurred and be able to go back, changing nothing?"

Alexis did wonder about the future, a LOT now-a-days, but _being_ in the future had changed her opinions as of late. "Before this experience, I would want to know…. know the terrible truth, instead of imagining worse, but now I think I shouldn't know. No one should know her own future. I don't want to involuntarily change this future with my knowledge of this time."

"So you understand my hesitation, right? Truce?"

Alexis paced her bedroom floor, contemplating how to respond, until she was directly in front of Alanna. In one fluid movement, Alex flung the last of the body cream at her companion. "Sure, truce."

***

A/N. It has been a LONG time since the last update, partially from my vacation, my comp failure, and the dead server here. SORRY!!! I do not wanna go to school…I see 'back to school' sales everywhere!!! 

So how did you like my sorry attempt at humor…READ AND REVIEW!!! I need reviews to get me to the next chapter…I kno…PATHETIC…I'm thinking of starting a new fic….a mix of my fave things. It will be with the people of Tortall, but a definite alternate universe.

Do you guys like romance? Do you want a romance for Alex? READ AND REVIEW!!! I need to know otherwise I'd get people trying to cream me…flame me or something…

How would you like it if some other people came back? READ AND REVIEW…

Check out my web site. It has anime winamp skins, my fanfic, and I PROMISE other stuff soon. [www.geocities.com/lynaqt][2]

Thanks to those that have reviewed!!! It make me want to write BETTER!

Plot © LynaQT, August 2001.

   [1]: mailto:Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/lynaqt



	10. Chapter 9: mysterious Stranger

****

Time and Again

Chapter 9

Rated PG (Just in case)

By LynaQT 

E-mail: Lyna_Q.T@miakaandtamahome.com

Web Site: www.geocities.com/lynaqt

Disclaimer: These amazing characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I haven't a dime, so don't sue. The plot is mine, however.

****

Chapter 9: mysterious Stranger

"Stand up and take the fall again, Lady Alexis, until I'm satisfied." Wyldon had made the girl do drills with the other pages only to see how glaringly unsuited for the art of war she was. Alexis of Trebond was short and too slender. A good wind could have probably blown her away. Her long black hair was a disadvantage on the field of battle; someone could surely use it as a weapon against her. 

And her greatest flaw of all was of course that she was a girl, a pretty girl that attracted far too much attention and distracted his pages. 

Already, he'd seen the pages take pity on her and go lax. Even Eda Bell and Kakuin Seastone were going easy on the girl. Therefore, Wyldon took it upon himself to personally train the lass, which turned out to be his most difficult student. At least Kel had potential and training. This Alexis was nothing like her aunt in martial arts. (Even Wyldon had to admit Alanna was useful on the field). All morning, Wyldon had taught Alexis the drill, just as he had for any other page, and seen her fumble and fall. She didn't catch on at all and was only going to hurt herself if she continued this charade. She was, in Wyldon's opinion, her father's daughter. From public knowledge, Wyldon knew that Alexis's father had given up the chance to be a knight to become a sorcerer instead, so what else could such a weakling spawn, but a lady.

He watched again as Alexis took a fall and saw her do it incorrectly again. "If you wish to break your wrist, continue falling limp on your arm like that. If you want to live, use the momentum of the fall to help you push against the ground and get back on your feet." 

She stood and rubbed her hands together to get rid of the mud on them and, most curiously, she _smiled_ at him. "Yes, Lord Wyldon. I hope you have the patience to deal with my incompetence. I have never had _any_ training in anything thing so physical, unless you count dancing. And there was never any worry of injury in that sport. Only for my unlucky dance partners…"

Now Wyldon thought her tone was rather sarcastic, but her expression was so sincere he didn't know what to think of her act. "Fall again, Lady Trebond." He winced internally just looking at the way she stood. It was hopeless. He saw her look to her right before she took the fall and landed hard on her elbows. Wyldon followed his newest student's gaze to see a hysterical Alanna on the sidelines. It seemed that she finally arrived to watch the fiasco her niece was causing.

With tears of mirth in her eyes, Alanna stepped inside the training court. "May I interrupt to talk briefly with my niece, Cavall?" Before waiting for an answer, Alanna took her counterpart's hand and led her to an isolated corner of the field and made her voice low. "When I said you had to appear as an amateur in the fighting arts, I didn't mean for you to act as a bumbling idiot. I'm surprised that your wig hasn't fallen off with the exuberance you are putting in your falls."

"I spelled it the day before." Alexis was assessing her wounds. For all the pomp and circumstance she had put in her act, they were superficial and quite painless in comparison to other injuries she had received in the war. "The thought had occurred to me that someone might dislodge the wig, so I spelled my hair. Temporarily, I shall be a brunette with 'simply gorgeous' waist length hair I suppose. As for my fighting abilities, I'm keeping it to the level of Thom's. You said to make myself appear as Thom's daughter and I seem to remember him oftentimes acting as a bumbling idiot. And besides," Alexis burst into a moment of laughter that caught the attention of everyone else on the field, "did you see the look on Wyldon's face? Classic! It was worth a few bruises and wounded pride to see that hard face look so perplexed. He had NO idea what to do with me."

Alanna waited for Alex to calm down from her moment of hilarity before responding. "I will be the first to support you in making a fool of Wyldon, but do something good now and again. You're giving us Trebonds a bad name."

"So what am I supposed to do. Yesterday, you told me that I had to keep a low profile. If these people think I'm a weakling I'll have the element of surprise on my side."

"That is one thing, but giving Wyldon an excuse to say females aren't made for battle is another thing. All I'm saying is that you can't be the best here. Why don't you try to be fifth? Not the best, but not the worst either. I know it is hard. It's easy to give your all or nothing, but one thing you must learn here is control. In one of your biggest battles to come, it's not your fighting abilities that save you. It is your control over your adversary. It's a lesson you'd best learn now."

Alexis adjusted her ponytail and glanced at the pages practicing in the yard. "I could beat any of them if I could act as I am, but I'll try to control my natural instincts to strike instead of strategize. I just have one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Get me out of Lady Wyldon's class. If I have to hear her shrill voice intoning another lecture on the importance of posture…" Alexis drifted off in a mock shiver of fear. "She is worse than the Ysandir. At least I could fight them…Her. She is a different entity entirely and she has made ME her newest project. You have to get me out of there before she marries me off to the nearest noble."

Alanna shook her head, "No can do. Wyldon's instructions were clear that in order to be trained as a page you must attend those classes."

Giving an aggravated sigh, Alexis knew she had lost that battle. "Then can I take the afternoon off to relax and build up the strength to face Lady Wyldon? Please? Must I go to classes that I've already taken?"

"I suppose that can be arranged, but for right now you had better return to training. Wyldon probably thinks that I have probably used my gift to make you a better athlete, that ass. Get out there and show some pride in the Trebond name. Just try not to stick out more than you already do."

Alexis straightened her tunic and made her way to Wyldon. He stood staring down at her slight form. "I'm going to knock you down and this time do it right." He was flat on his back a second later, startled, and with a queer look on his face by Alexis's speed. She had perfectly executed the fall, tripped him, and was back on her feet by the time Wyldon's head hit the ground.

"Alanna, did you mean the fifth best among the warriors of the training court or among the pages?"

***

After the fifteenth time Wyldon had told Alexis to quit being "pert," she stopped trying to get on Wyldon's case and started concentrating more on the Shang aspect of the training. Alexis's body was athletic, flexible, and strong for all she looked the part of the lady in waiting. She was physically up to the challenge of learning a new fighting art, but of course she had to make herself look like a complete amateur. She couldn't even risk appearing to be anything other than a lady. It was first time she saw a real Shang warrior and she couldn't even _ask_ for training. _Goddess, I must have the worst timing…_

The best thing to happen during training was the fact that Alexis didn't have to use a palace horse, or regular training gear. Alanna made sure that her counterpart would have everything that Alanna herself used, which included Darkmoon. From the moment, Alexis laid eyes on that beauty it was love at first sight. Out of everyone in the future, Alexis thought the only one who had the closest inkling to her true identity was Darkmoon. From her scent and the cadence of her voice, Darkmoon instantly recognized Alexis as his companion. Alexis showed to Wyldon that she excelled only in horsemanship. What impressed Wyldon most was that Alexis could ride the real way: astride and not using ladylike sidesaddles. 

It was a tiring day, and Alexis was the last to enter the stable only see all the pages in a scuffle that would likely make the stables tumble right over them. Now, Alexis had two instincts. Her first was to get right in the midst of it and punch out its instigators, which seemed to be Neal and Joren, but since that would _ensure_ the destruction of the stables Alexis decided to go with her second instinct.

"Nealan of Queenscove and Joren of Stone Mountain shame on you two!" Alexis put on her disappointed look and remembered to point her finger at them, just as Maude used to at her. "What would your mothers say if they saw you this way, fighting and destroying the palace stable. Why, they would say you were acting like chickens with their heads cut off. Quit this silliness." _Wow, the power of the female finger. _All the boys had instantly stilled their movements with each wag of her it. _I guess it's an extension of the one their mother used to scold them with, which makes them revert back to their childhood adolescence._ "What would Wyldon say if he saw you now?"

"I'd say there was a use for you, Lady Alexis, after all." Wyldon saw the look of shock on her face to see that he was standing right behind her as he viewed the damage done to the stable. "Tsk. The lady wields some power after all. It seems you've earned the afternoon off that your aunt was requesting." Wyldon turned to the other pages, "And the rest of you have all earned a different sort of afternoon. Lady, please excuse yourself while I deal with this matter."

__

That was definitely a dismissal if I ever heard any…

***

After the torture, Wyldon thought of as "training," Alexis had sore muscles she never even knew she had. Wyldon had expressly given her instruction on where she was to go and bathe, but in all respects this afternoon was hers. In an act of defiance, she chose her favorite secluded portion of the creek that ran beside the castle to have a private soak. She doubted anyone knew of this spot, but she kept her chemise on just in case. _This is pure heaven._

She finished all of Lady Wyldon's hygiene rituals and sat at the edge of the bank. Her feet wading in the water and waiting for her chemise to dry in the warm sun. In no time at all, her mind and body relaxed and she drifted into a nap. She awoke to the sound of footsteps and acting completely on instinct tripped the approaching stranger into the creek. What she had not expected was that this male would bring her crashing into the water with him.

Her hair in disarray and her chemise once again wet and clinging to her skin. The stranger clutched Alexis close, her eye line remained parallel to his muscled chest. She put her hand against that chest and tried to push away, so that she might see who he was, but he only pushed her further against himself. Instinctively, she knew that this was no threat, but he remained where he was with Alexis supported in his arms. In that closeness, Alex could smell his male scent of sweat, horse, and grass. As he spoke, Alexis could feel the soothing vibrations against her skin.

"Lady Alexis, this is no place for any lady to be by herself."

A/N. So who is this mysterious stranger??? HELP ME!! I lack inspiration!!! READ AND REVIEW!! I'm so sorry this took so LONG! I wrote all, but the last scene and that last scene was such a trial for me!! That plus my personal life. This took so damn long and it is all math's fault. That and college apps. Sigh. I must make that big decision about majoring in English or not…Where is the money? Where is the love? So anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I need them to continue…Plus, I really need to know who this mystery man should be… Happy Thanksgiving. Plot © LynaQT, November 2001


End file.
